The Vault Dweller and the Regulator
by SkullGrave
Summary: A 19-year old girl leaves vault 101 and stumbles across a new world. What's instore for her? Rated M for language and alcohol Refferences. My orignal story. Anything similar to this is completely coincidental.


Before I begin the story, I'll tell you what's going on. I decided to skip the introduction of Fallout 3 and get right to the part where the main character gets to the outside world of the Capital Wasteland. The main character is a girl named Ella. She left the vault to find her father and because the Overseer went psycho and killed her best friend. And… that's it. So here's the story. Enjoy:

Ella had just opened the big vault door that led outside. Just then, her friend, Amata, walked in to see her, she had a surprised look on her face. "You got it open. I can't believe it!" Amata said. "I knew it could be open. Now lets go." Ella said. Amata just stood there in silence. "What is it?" Ella asked. "I can't go. I'm sorry, but this is my life. I can't just leave my Dad behind. Even if he is crazy." Ella just sighed and said, "It's okay Amata. I understand. This is something I have to do myself." Just then, they heard the guards banging on the door Amata came from. Ella had to run out fast. The 2 girls said there goodbyes and Ella ran out of the vault. When the guards finally got in, they looked at open Vault door with surprised. They didn't follow Ella because they knew that if they go, they would be dead. So, they close the vault door instead. Ella looked back at the life she was leaving behind. _I'll never see any of them again…_She thought. Then she walked toward the door leading out of the cave and into the Capital Wasteland.

The light from the sun blinded her for a moment, but when she could see again, she saw what was left of the world. She only had 10 stimpacks, a baseball bat, and a 10mm pistol with only 2 clips. She looked around for a while and saw a little settlement North of her. Hoping to find a place to rest, she walked there through the dirt and radiation. _This is my new life… _She thought _better get use to it._ She entered the settlement and noticed it was a bunch of shacks put together out of metal sheets and pipes. She also noticed the people there; they were all dirty, scary looking, and kept to themselves. Ella walked around the place for a while till she stumbled upon a bar. She hoped to get a drink and some rest after everything she's been through. So, she opened the door into the bar.

When she entered, everyone looked at her strangely. "Another Vault dweller?" A bar patron whispered to his friend. Ella closed the door behind her and to a barstool. "Hello there lass," A man said to her with an Irish accent, "I'm Moriarty, Owner of the bar. Can I get you anything?" "Umm…" Ella stuttered, "I'll have some Water." Moriarty nodded and walked off. Then, there was a loud bang at the door of the bar. "HEY!" Moriarty yelled, " We're closed you asshole!" "WHAT!?" said the voice from behind the door. Then, bullets pierced through the door, and then the door fell over. The person in front of the doorframe was a man with a long brown coat, dirty brown pants, a pair of Tornishell glasses, a hat, a assault rifle, and had a Mustache and Beard. He walked in angrily, and sat down next to Ella. "I would like a beer." The man said with a calm voice.

Ella just starred at him. "Who's that?" She asked the person next to her. "That's Adam. He's a regulator. The man may look menacing, but I think he's the last, best, hope for humanity. But the guys got a short fuse. SO don't get him angry, or that'll be the last thing you ever do." The Bar Patron said. Adam just looked at Ella, nodded a hello to her, and looked back at the beer he was drinking. Ella was thinking of whether she should say something to him, or just walk away. After that, Adam got up and was about to walk out, when Moriarty yelled to him. "WHAT ABOUT MY DOOR ASSHOLE!" Then, Adam turned to him and said, "Call me that one more time." Then, Moriarty crossed his arms, smiled, and began to call him the word again. Bu just as he was about to, Adam grabbed him by his shoulders, lifted him up in the air, and threw him out of the bar through the doorframe. Everyone looked at him with surprised looks and shock. He then glared at the people inside the bar, and then they looked away and went back to doing what they were doing. "Must've been a bad day." A woman said. _How is that guy the last, best hope of humanity? _Ella Thought.

Ella decided to leave the settlement and start looking for her father. She was walking toward the City when all of a sudden, she began to feel dizzy. She stumbled around and just passed out. Then, some raiders saw her and walked up to her unconscious body. They were about to cut her up into pieces when a bullet whizzes through the air and kills one of the raiders. Then the raiders se who it was and it was the Regulator from the bar. He quickly kills the remaining three raiders and walks up to collect their fingers. He then looks at the bodies and discovers Ella. He looks at her for a while "She must be dead." Adam said to himself. Then, she moved. Adam realized this. He knew it wouldn't be right to leave her out here. So he picked her up and took her back to the small settlement.

Then, Ella wakes up about 2 hours later or so. She finds herself in a room, lying on a bed with some bottles of water on a desk next to her. She tried to stand, but still felt a little dizzy. She looked around to see her surroundings. She noticed that the on the wall above the desk was a picture frame with Revelations 21:6 inside it. She also noticed a picture of two people on the desk. Before she could get a good look at it, the man who rescued her walk in. This time, he wasn't wearing the brown coat or his hat. He still had his glasses on, and he was wearing a white shirt. He looked at her smiling. "Your awake. That's good. I thought you were a goner." Ella just starred at Adam for a long moment. "Don't worry," He said, "If I was going to kill you, I would've done it a long time ago." She sat there, silent. Adam starred at her and said, "Seeing your outfit, and the Pip-boy on your arm, I say you're from Vault 101. Correct?" Ella just nodded. Adam held up his arm and showed his Pip-boy. "I've been there to," He said, "but they kicked me out and I'm glad about that. Life up here is perfect. I'm Adam Duguard. What's yours?" "Ella." Ella said nervously "But why did they kick you out?" "That's private." Adam said avoiding her question, " Now that I actually know you can speak, how about I teach you how to survive out here?" Ella had a good feeling about Adam. She knew she could trust him. "Okay. And thank you for saving me." Ella said. Adam nodded and handed her some clothes. "You might wanna put these on. You don't want to be walking around out here wearing a vault suit." Then Adam left. Ella looked at the clothes she got. It was a pair of white pants, a light tan shirt with a brown hooded zip-up jacket. After she changed, she walked out of the room and saw the rest of the house. "Welcome to my little slice of heaven. Located here in Megaton. What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine. Right?" Adam said smiling. Ella smiled lightly. She had a feeling she was going to like this guy.


End file.
